


Poet's Last Plea

by Avdotia



Category: Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre-Dame - Victor Hugo
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avdotia/pseuds/Avdotia





	

They may say now she was a witch

And she deserved pyre she got;

But one cannot bewitch a soul

Without a spell and she knew none.

I am the one who would know best,

Being her friend, the man of hers,

And nowadays, because of them,

I have no place to put my head,

Without a wife I stride alone.

Where is your spirit, my lovely one?

Did you go through Purgatory?

Though you have always seemed to me

So pure, as innocent as a  child -

Now, that your soul flies above us,

You'll recognize my feelings towards

Your person and, hopefully,

Won't let me cry the salty tears

I have in eyes.


End file.
